Remus
Praetor Hiren|2379|10}} Remus was the inhabited third planet of the Romulan system located in Sector Z-6. It was tidally locked to its parent star and the homeworld of the Remans, a humanoid species subject to the Romulans. Location During the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266, the location of the Romulan system was named on a map of Sector Z-6 that was displayed on the bridge viewscreen of the . ( , production art) In 2293, the location of Remus in the Milky Way Galaxy was named in a star chart that was in Captain James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2379, the orbit of Remus was displayed in a hologram of its home system in the observation lounge of the . ( ) Further information Geographical Remus was tidally locked, with one hemisphere always facing its primary while the other always faces away from it. The civilization of the Remans was located on the night side. Political and historical Remus and Romulus were the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire. Remus was an important dilithium source and site of heavy weapons construction. Being forced to work in the dilithium mines, the Remans were regarded as an undesired caste in Romulan society but also had the reputation of being formidable warriors. In 2379, Shinzon, a Human clone imprisoned on Remus, became Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire by a coup d'état involving the murder of almost the entire Romulan Senate. However, Shinzon's subsequent plans to annihilate Earth were thwarted by the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. In 2387, the Romulan system was devastated by a supernova, completely destroying Romulus. ( ) Appendices References * Appearances * (uncertain) * (uncertain) * Background information File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Remus on "The Explored Galaxy" star chart File: Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|Star Sector Z-6: The location of the Romulan star system File:Romulan system map.jpg|A map of the Romulan star system, featuring Romulus and Remus, not to scale In Roman mythology, Romulus and his brother Remus were known as the brothers who founded the city of Rome. Romulus became the first king after killing his brother. The relation between the planets of Romulus and Remus reflected this. See Romulus and Remus. This would indicate that Romulus and Remus, along with Romulan, Reman, were names drawn from Earth mythology, not their own terms, which makes sense because the Romulan/Reman languages are different. There was ample precedent, as many peoples on Earth called themselves by different names than those which others use for them. When it came time for scriptwriter John Logan to pitch his idea for a ''Star Trek'' film (which ultimately became ) to Rick Berman, Logan initially spoke about revealing more of Remus than had been seen up to that point. Logan was inspired by the fact that the planet had never been fully shown on-screen before and that very little information had been established about it. Though Berman was at first baffled as to what Remus was, the idea of actually depicting the planet eventually won his approval. "He loved that idea, once he knew what it was," Logan recalled, laughing. "So I'm really proud that I was able to go into the ''Trek mythology and add a part about what the Romulan Empire is." ( , p. 31) In , the two Romulan drone ships were seen departing a planetary body without an atmosphere, with Romulus being visible in the background. It remained unclear whether the scene was supposed to show Remus or merely another asteroid or moon. However, the final draft script of "The Aenar" referred to it as a Romulan moon. In , two planetary bodies were shown in the Romulan sky, one of which might be Remus, which would make the other a moon of either Romulus or Remus. Alternatively, both might be moons. According to ''Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 55 & 66) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography", p. 17 & 34), Remus was a Q-class planet in the Beta Quadrant. The official name of the government was the Reman Colonies. The dominant species were the Romulans and Remans. Remus was in the Romulan War Theater of Operations (2156-60). According to the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography", p. 35), the entire Romulan home star system was destroyed by the Hobus "subspace supernova", with billions killed. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p. 406), Remus was an alternative name for Romii. Apocrypha According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, the "Remmens" were the inhabitants of Remus III and that rebellions in the 2260s were a major problem for the empire. In some Star Trek novels, Romulus was called ch'Rihan and Remus was ch'Havran. The Romulans are the Rihannsu, and Remus was said to be the more temperate of the two planets. External link * ca:Rem cs:Rémus de:Remus fr:Remus it:Remus ja:レムス nl:Remus pl:Remus pt:Remo Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds